


the golden age begins

by fashionhwista



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: I love Jinhwi, M/M, OngNiel is science, Social Media AU, i love 2park too, idek what im writing, im kind of a writing noob, im super unfunny im sorry omg, kind of an ao3 noob too, might probably add in more ships later, most chapters will probably be inspired by real life convos with my mutuals lmao, social media/texting au fics are my faves but i've never written one before, texting au, the plotline will be super wavey idek man, there will be swearing btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fashionhwista/pseuds/fashionhwista
Summary: instagram gc au where jisung tries to keep his kids in control but ends up failing as a parent





	1. trump oppar

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a social media au so ya sorry if it's a bit... crap? I decided to use Instagram as the main social media app because most social media/text au fics are either twitter/other texting apps - that being said I have a gc on Instagram with my closest mutuals which actually inspired me to write this :))))) as well all the social media au fics I've read because well, all of them are soooo good! I'm a verryyyy unfunny person though so read at your own dispense and I apologise in advance for putting the social media au tag to shame :')

 Today at 18.19

kingjaehwan

hEY GUYS

kingjaehwan named the group  **jaehwan is our king**

m1nhyun

We already have 3 group chats - WhatsApp, Kakao, Line and now Instagram?!

mummiesrus

we're not even allowed to have Instagram what if they find out oh no

kinghwan

its the beginning of the golden age stop worrying omg

fairysmolwoon

also we've had these accounts since predebut and ym-shit still hasn't found them so :///

Today at 22.11

kinghwan

I feel sorry for trump

Hands small brain small

Sounds like me

HOLY SHIT HYUNG ARE YOU TRUMP?!

mummiesrus

LANGUAGE DAEHWI !!

kinghwan

yes it is i

the rich old man

who goes by the name of trump

TRUMP OPPAR ILYSM IM YOUR NO1 FAN

THANKS FOR BLESSING US W A HQ SELCA OPPAR

kinghwan

it wasn’t a selca it was taken by my no1 fansite REUTERS

s3ongong

yo I thought you were a snake tho??

ACTUALLY NVM

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158571298@N03/39531759582/in/set-72157689164108342/)

kinghwan

wae that angle so ugly can see my double chin

who dis fnasite I will deport

s3ongong

you'd think with his short ass fingers he'd be better at typing without typis

kinghwan

HA TYPIS BITCH

s3ongong

fuck yew :<<

mummiesrus

LANGUAGE OR I'LL BE THE ONE DOING ALL THE DEPORTING HERE

s3ongong

sorry mum

kinghwan

sorry mum

s3ongong

im gonna snap send that trumpsnake in this gc

so those who come in later will see the photo

without the context

**s3ongong sent a photo**

Today at 02.31

kinghwan

ippar is sad

s3ongong

ippar don't be sad pls

kinghwan

thank you chingu

s3ongong

wow im trump ippar's chingu

Today at 08.31

taipeiswag

WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SEE

Today at 10.16

**kinghwan sent a photo**

everyonesbae

I need healing.

taipeiswag

Hyung, that was actually scary :((

Imagine the other hyungs who are still sleeping and they just wanna read the chat

but-

kinghwan

scarred for life

sorry in advance

s3ongong

sorry not sorry bitcheeeeezzz

Today at 11.17

mummiesrus

Minhyun, we have lost Guanlin as well...

We have failed as parents....

Today at 11.32

mylifeasacatluver101

Seongwu

its over.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to offend anyone by the inclusion of trump in this chapter btw! was actually only quoting a meme going round about trump and his short fingers lol. this chapter was HEAVILY inspired by a gc w my mutuals and any future chapters will also probably be inspired by conversations that actually happened lmao I love my mutuals so much they're so hilarious I pretty much lifted what was being said on the gc (pictures and all) and typed it up here :DD ya we're weird :-) haven't told anyone about this fic yet tbh but mutuals from the gc if you ever do find and read this - HI THERE XOXO ILY


	2. where is 2park?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with 2/11 crew missing it’s honestly such a quiet place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek what this was but I can totally imagine woojin and jihoon having stupid bets lmaoooo

**jaehwan is our king**

TODAY AT 15.33

fairysmolwoon

what happened to 2park?

everyonesbae

yea they’re usually the ones wreaking havoc every time we make a new gc

theyve got a bet to see which one will be able to abstain from their phones the longest

im sitting in the middle of those two as a referee atm and boi are they struggling AHAHAHAHAHA

s3ongong

who wants to bet on who will be able to abstain longest?

i bet on winkboy

the chances of woojin remaining w/o a phone are as thick as him confesssing his love to ,,

basically non existent

FUCK YOU SEONGWU HYUNG YOU BETTER SLEEP WITH AN EYE OPEN BC IMMA SLIT A HOE TONI

shit sorry was reading out the messages aloud and oOPS

what’s this tea tho?? Woojin hyung likes someone?! AND HE NEVER TOLD ME?!!

doeeyes

I WON THE BET

THE SCORE IS NOW 249-248 TO ME BITCH 

AHAHAHAHA

jinwooprk

you fucking dimwit

doeeyes

??

jinwooprk

our bet was on who would abstain from THEIR phones longest

we didn’t specify that we couldn’t use OTHER’s phones

Lmao

dumb shit

s3ongong

ik i voted for you winkboi but I gotta give it to chamsae here lmao

jinwooprk

fuck off hyung ik you’re only saying that so you won’t have to face my wraith tonight

s3ongong

well is it working?

jinwooprk

maybe

ok idw Daniel hyung to beat me up like he did last time

mylifeasacatluver101

it’s ok woojin

You can do whatever you like ^_^

doeeyes

This is not fair.

I refuse to accept this.

m1nhyun

DID I JUST WITNESS JIHOON USING CAPITALISATION AND PUNCTUATION PROPERLY?!

JISUNG COME LOOK WHAT OUR CHILD HAS DONE!

doeeyes

yOURE NOT EVEN A COUPLE OMFG WHAT IS WRONG W YOU TWO

mummiesrus

our children do learn fast minhyun :’))

Also Jihoon I am taking your phone away for the rest of the day for using such foul language towards Minhyun and I.

fairysmolwoon

ITS GOING DOWN

IM YELLING TIMBER

s3ongong

YOU BETTER MOVE

jinwooprk

Fast

because I’m coming to get you tonight hyung

TODAY AT 21.14

taipeiswag

Can someone please tell me why Seongwu hyung is wailing so loudly whilst Jaehwan hyung is cackling like there’s no tomorrow?

well

woojin hyung is currently spinning seongwu hyung round on his shoulders

danik hyung is just watching and brooding bc he’s still pissed off bc he nearly pissed himself due to seongwu hyung’s lil prank w the trumpsnake

jaehwan hyung is watching and laughing because this is some top knotch high end quality entertainment

kinghwan

AHAAHHAAHHAHAAHHAHA

YALL SHOULD CKME TO THIS ROOM OMFG

SEONGWU LOOKS LIKE HES BIUTTO VOMIT

HIS FACE IS AS RED AS WOOJIN’S HAIR BACK WHEN IT WAS RED LMFAO

fairysmolwoon

coming.

everyonesbae

coming.

taipeiswag

coming.

oh ya and jihoon hyung said hes coming too 

the dads still haven’t given him back his phone LMAO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn’t even funny omg forgive me pls but ya! idk if I’ll do romantic ships or anything yet but I lowkey want to? I’m a sucker for ships hNnMnM also I lowkey want to introduce more characters but idk yet AHAHAHA lets see let’s see~


	3. the return of harry pote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the great harry pote is summoned

**jaehwan is our king**

Yesterday at 23.39

everyonesbae

jaehwan cannot save a thing

he was born in a bin

his existence is a sin

that is why they sing

jaehwan is our king

kinghwan

??????????????????!!!!!

everyonesbae

its harry pote bitch

mylifeasacatluver101

barjin can you not pls

fairysmolwoon

BARJIN LMAO

weewooprk

^

doeeyes

^

taipeiswag

^

^

everyonesbae

stfu harry pote

weewooprk

Hello everyone

fairysmolwoon

My names Daniel Kang

weewoopark

My concept is Gryffindor in

everyonesbae

HARRY POTE

fairysmolwoon

So I try to speak

everyonesbae

British AAHKS-ent

mylifeasacatluver101

#TRIGGEREDDD OMFG I HATE YOU ALL SO MUCH I WISH I NEVER GOT CHOSEN IN TOP 11

mummiesrus

Daniel!

Don't say things like that lightly!

There were many many many who would've gladly taken your spot.

Also you're our CENTRE 

fairysmolwoon

so suck it up bitch

everyonesbae

^

weewooprk

^

s3ongong

^

Daniel ily but suck it up ya bitch

mylifeasacatluver101

I came here to have a good time but im honestly feeling so attacked rn

kinghwan

????EXCUSE ME POTE BITCH

I GOT TOLD I WAS BORN IN A BIN

AND THAT MY EXISTENCE IN A SIN

WHO HAD IT WORSE?!?!?!??!

doeeyes

yall should stop hating on Daniel hyung he was s o t i r e d & had a sore throat

bc the day before I heard we was tryna teach the B kids the nayana dance 

mummiesrus

omg my son :')) defending my other son :')))

doeeyes

SO BASICALLY HE ENDED UP LOSING HIS VOICE CUZ OF JAEHWAN HYUNG & HIS INABILITY TO DANCE LMFAO

mummiesrus

yet again I have spoken too soon.

m1nhyun

Jinyoung please do not make fun of Jaehwan like that again

He's also your hyung

You should know better.

everyonesbae

sorry hyung :(( wont do that again

kinghwan

HYUNG-BAE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I MISSED YOU SO MUHC

m1nhyun

Please don't call me bae

It makes me wretch

kinghwan

im sorry hyung

taipeiswag

minhyun hyung is so straightforward and to the point

when will woojin hyung ever - 

doeeyes

woooooojin 

is there something I don't know?

s3ongong

wInK 

taipeiswag

WONK

weewooprk

guanlin you better sleep with one eye open

seongwu hyung

do you ever learn?!

Today at 01.12

am I the only one whos noticed woojin hyung's u/n change??

weewooprk

oh ya lol

someone dm'ed me thinking I was jinjin hyung from astro lmao

so I thought why not

everyonesbae

also he walked in on me watching Pristin sunbaenim's Wee Woo MV

and his wig got snatched

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cant believe people have ACTUALLY read this fic omg I have no plans whatsoever regarding this tbh so I guess I'm just winging this? I do lowkey want to introduce some sort of plot though so yes lets see how it goes... also second couple (first was ongniel) reveal of the story! oFC ITS MINHWAN!!! if you are currently reading this and have reached this point, tysm for reading this piece of crappy shit // edit: JUST REALISED I WROTE WINWIN INSTEAD OF JINJIN IM SORRY AROHAS AAAAAAH


	4. coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which jinyoung realises he may not be what he thought he is...

**jaehwan is our king**

TODAY AT 07.23

RISE AND SHINE MY FELLOW GAY BOIS

s3ongong

you do realise that not everyone is gay right?

like who?

s3ongong

holy fuck you're right

fairysmolwoon

how the fuck did the top 11 of produce 101 end up turning out to be all gay

ya and no one even realised lmao

s3ongong

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158571298@N03/24714436327/in/dateposted-public/)

nOoNE rEaLiSeD

yooo we're only bros!!!!!!!

jinyoungie hyung is my fave hyung <33

everyonesbae

and guanlin is my fave dongsaeng <33

doeeyes

oh shit

weewooweewoo

deephwi

doeeyes

is

kinghwan

its only 7am why the fuck

weewooweewoo

dead

fuck you hyung

you just ruined our 2park telepathy

s3ongong

*wiggles eyebrows*

weewooweewoo

I think someone is asking for another go on the merry-woo-round

fairysmolwoon

ITS GOING DOWN

IM YELLING TIMBER

mummiesrus

Can NOT believe I am saying this but

Jaehwan is right.

Can you all please go back to sleep or play video games? 

We don't have a schedule today and I'd really like to rest.

weewooweewoo

yes mum

fairysmolwoon

yes mum

hwioui

yes mum

s3ongong

yes mum

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**m1nhyun**

TODAY AT 11.13

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158571298@N03/39580041921/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158571298@N03/25710356628/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158571298@N03/39580042571/in/photostream/)

m1nhyun

?

when will kyulkyung noona notice me?!

she's so gorgeous and perfect and lovely

m1nhyun

?

MINHYUN HYUNG YOU KNOW KYULKYUNG NOONA RIGHT

NEXT TIME YOU GO TO PLEDIS PLS TAKE ME WITH YOU

OR GIVE ME NOONA'S NUMBER PLEASE

SHE'S SO PRETTY

m1nhyun

Jinyoung, I thought you were gay?

I am?

m1nhyun

Are you SURE about that?

Yes why wouldn't I be?

I think I know what my preference is hyung lmao

m1nhyun

Well your feelings for Kyulkyung indicates otherwise for sure...

Jinyoung

Have you ever considered the possibility that you may be bisexual?

whats that?

m1nhyun

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158571298@N03/25711466028/in/dateposted-public/)

Do you, perhaps, like boys AND girls?

HLLT SGIT

I THINK I MIGHT BE

MY WHOLE LIFE HAS BEEN A LIE

also I didn't know a word for that existed

I just thought I was strange

m1nhyun 

You do know that sexualities other than gay and straight exist, right?

sO THERE'S MORE THAN 3 SEXUALITIES?! OH MY GoSH

THANKS HYUNG FOR MAKING ME REALISE

I DIDNT EVEN KNOW ALL THIS TIME

m1nhyun

...

Glad to have been of help?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**jaehwan is our king**

TODAY AT 11.26

everyonesbae

GUYS

I have an announcement to make

mylifeasacatluver101

Speak now

s3ongong

or forever hold your peace

mylifeasacatluver101

hyung im still pissed off you know

s3ongong

IM SO SORRY ABOUT THAT DANIEL THAT WAS A WEEK AGO PLEASE FORGIVE ME

OH HOW I MISS YOUR LOVING EMBRACE AND YOUR WIDE SHOULDERS AND YOUR TOOTHY SMILE

mylifeasacatluver101

aww hyung 

i'll forgive you

if you look at rooney and peter's photos w me tonight :)

s3ongong

bYE FELICIA

mummiesrus

ANYWAYS

Jinyoung, sweetie, what were you trying to say?

kinghwan

ye lil b where'd ya go

everyonesbae

as I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted,

I'd like to say something

This means a lot to me so I hope you all respect my person

doeeyes

mY pErSoN

weewooweewoo

let the guy speak you dipshit

fairysmolwoon

YE you dipshit

doeeyes

ffs hyung im part of pink sausages too not just woojin how dare you disrespect me you're   
this close to having your apprenticeship being cancelled

YOU FOOLS

EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE AND PLEASE LET HYUNG SPEAK!

everyonesbae

thanks hwi <3

So

I would like to come out.

kinghwan

dumbass we're all gay here no need to come out?!

everyonesbae

Actually, I only recently realised that I am not.

I am in fact attracted to both males and females.

I am bisexual.

I'm sorry for ruining our bond as 11 gays

mummiesrus

SWEETIE

DON'T YOU DARE APOLOGISE FOR YOUR SEXUALITY!!

YOU SHOULD NEVER EVER APOLOGISE FOR THINGS LIKE THAT

mylifeasacatluver101

its ok jinyoung :D

we support you no matter what :D

s3ongong

someone please tell my boyfriend to stop using those emoticons fmL

also baejin its ok dude we all lowkey knew anyways

weewooweewoo

yea the way you were staring at the ioi girls during the live recording of the final ep man LOOOOOL

m1nhyung

kYULKUNG *cough*

doeeyes

its ok boi gay or not I still luv yew <3 

hyung will always sarang yew <33

fairysmolwoon

fairysmolwoon will bless you no matter what bby boi <3

kinghwan

cant believe this DUMBASS thought

...

...

that we were going to be mad about his bisexual ass LMFAO

taipeiswag

hyuuuung no need to worry!!

I'm actually bisexual as well! I'm dating seonho atm yes but that doesn't change the fact that im actually bi

I just never bothered to correct anyone bc I have a greater preference for the male species lmao

everyonesbae

aww thanks everyone <33

thanks guanlin!! im glad to have a fellow bi here

although I don't think im wrong when I say that it kinda hurts that you never bothered to correct us

mummiesrus

^

kinghwan

^

fairysmolwoon

^

doeeyes

^

TODAY AT 12.03

oh

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO TO ANY READERS!!!! Ok idek what this was but I felt the need to write something because I just finished all my tests for the foreseeable future - by which I mean next week LmAOOOOOOO but ya o k this chapter was probably hella unrealistic but at the same time I did actually have friends who didn't know that sexualities other than gay or straight existed and so they didn't realise that it was totally ok to like more than one gender so ya I guess I was inspired by that! Also any kudos and comments are very much appreciated - thank you so much <3 also i'm sorry if it got confusing but basically after the group chat, the POV is baejin as in the right hand side was baejin in a private message chat to minhyun, before switching back to a daehwi pov of the main gc


	5. new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which a new relationship blossoms (or begins to blossom) (or could possibly begin to blossom)

**luckyluckboi**

Yesterday at 18.19

Hi is this Lee Daehwi?

I’m Lee Felix from  JYP

Soon to debut with Stray Kids

I'm a friend of Somi and Hyungjin!

Somi gave me your @

It’s ok if you don’t want to talk to me though!!

i totally understand!

stranger danger and all!!

Do you want to let luckyluckboi send you messages from now on? They’ll only know that you’ve seen their request if you choose Allow.

Decline                        |                        Allow

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**luckyluckboi**

Today at 03.39

Hi there Felix!

sorry for the super late reply 

only just got back from recording

& noo it’s ok I watched sk to support hyungjin

and I ended up really liking on you on tv so I wanted to get to know you anyways

ahahahahaha

oops ok maybe I blabbered too much

anyways goodnight now aha!

or shall I say good morning hmmm

-seen-

  **somsomi0309**

Today at 07.10

SOMI

JEON SOMI

OH MY GOSH

YOU GAVE MY @ TO FELIX LEE

FROM STRAY KIDS?!?!?!?

ya thank me l8er luverboi xoxo

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was hella short oOps but I did update twice so I hope that makes up for it...? But OOOOOO HI FELIX!! I wonder where things will go from here hMmmMmmMM... but what about jinhwi? does jinhwi even exist??? Find out next time on 'the golden age begins'! lel also this chapter was all from the POV from daehwi btw!


	6. jeojang and rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which jihoon wants to quit wanna one and jinhwi pretty much air each other

**jaehwan is our king**

Today at 11.03am

weewooweewoo

someone pls explain to me why the gc name is still jaehwan is our king

like 

bitch pls

since when

I think we all know the real king here is jihoon

and his jEoJAnG

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158571298@N03/39207308215/in/dateposted-public/)

s3ongong

JEOJANG JEOJANG JEOJANg

everyonesbae

JEOJAAAAAAAAANG

mummiesrus

Didn't YMC ban us from using any form of social media, esp checking out fan content??

weewooweewoo

hyung

r u seriously saying that

on an INSTAGRAM gc?!?!?!?!?!!

mummiesrus

Oh yea lmao

also

JEOJANG!

doeeyes

istg if I hear another mention of j****** imma combust

 **taipeiswag** named the group **jeojang is our king**

doeeyes

all I wanna do

wanna-out.

**jeojang is our king**

Today at 13.59

mummiesrus

Does anyone know what Daehwi has been up to recently?

I see him on his phone often but he rarely replies on the gc, or anywhere for the matter

fairysmolwoon

bois been talking to dat jyp kid for two weeks non stop prolly das why

m1nhyun

Oh dear lord

what did I do to witness such insufferable typing oh god

s3ongong

JYP KID?!??!?!

WHAT IS THIS NEW GOSSIP I HEAR

calm yo tits hyong

im only TALKING to him

his name's lee felix and he has an aussie accent odjqioawjdwwius

taipeiswag

oooo I love aus accents omg

SAME!

weewooweewoo

OnLy tALkiNg

hahahah a h a h a h a h

doeeyes

a lil birdie (a sparrow to be precise) told me that someone *cough* is going on a date tmr

weewooweewoo

FUCK U JEOJANG BOI

doeeyes

IM NINETEEN YOU FIGHT ME?!

weewooweewoo

bring it on pig baby

mylifeasacatluver101

...why did woojin and jihoon just roll into my room and onto my floor...

ok jaehwan just walked in and

bless the poor soul

2park stopped fighting each other

and now are attacking jaehwan

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**everyonesbae**

Today at 14.11

Hey hwi

wanna go check out the new café that  
you've been going on about today?

Today at 14.29

Hwi?

Today at 15.05

im assuming that you don't want to go then

lol

Today at 16.49

omg hyung

SO sorry

was on call with felix

so I didn't notice your dms sorry!!

and its ok hyung you don't have to force yourself  
to come w me

im meeting felix there for the first time tmr!

hes been there before and he said he  
likes it so

:-)))))))

i'll come to the living room in a sec tho

so see ya soo aHa

_Seen_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! The golden age teasers(?) were released today omg and so idk I just felt like I should update because I just thought that would be fitting considering the title of this fic AHAHAHHA I also wanted to update on daehwi's birthday last week but honestly, I had no idea what to write without disrupting the sort of (pretty much non existent) flow I had in my head for this fic. But now, a week after his birthday, I have so many ideas on what could've happened I cri ;-;  
> p.s here's the link to the legendary jeojang gif: https://twitter.com/daehwi_king/status/960656424085975040 - yes this is my twt account but honestly I only use twitter for updates tbh ahahhahah and yes I tweeted that gif solely for the purpose of this chapter ok bye


	7. lessons to be learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which sungwoon points out a vital piece of information that triggers our very own lovely bae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 2k+ hits & 100+ kudos omg im like TT thank you so much for reading this shitty fic and bothering to give a kudos :')))))

**jeojang is our king**

Today at 06.30

fairysmolwoon

why the fuck

has NOONE 

commented on the fact that woojin's @ 

has WEE x2 on it

Today at 08.09

everyonesbae

HOW DARE YOU DARE TO UNPURIFY THE GODLY MAGICAL MUSICAL PROWESS THAT WAS UNVEILED TO THIS LOWLY WORLD ON MARCH THE 21ST 2017 ANNO DOMINI BY THE TEN HEAVENLY BEAUTIFUL GIRLS, KNOWN TO US MERE MORTALS AS PRISTIN, ON 21ST MARCH 2017

I SHALL NO LONGER ACKNOWLEDGE YOUR PRESENCE IN THIS HOUSEHOLD

YOU ARE DEAD TO ME

BYE FELICIA.

fairysmolwoon

I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now.

taipeiswag

Lesson of the Day:

Never trigger a fanboy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a 'filler' (and a VERY short) chapter I guess seeing as I sort of have a jinhwi plotline set in mind now... I think anyways... LOLZ but ya first time I heard wee woo negL I HATED it but then I sort of grew into it and now im obsessed,,, still dudududududududu >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> wee woo wee woo eh but ya every time I hear the song the 'wee' always stands out for me which is what inspired this chapter lMAo yes im super immature oOPs


	8. cafés and confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which daehwi thanks felix and WILDS OUTTTT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have risen from the dead :-)))))))) jK anyways since I was mia, wanna one have made their comeback and have even stopped promotions (music shows anyways) and stray kids have made their debut, it is already april etc etc basically I've been gone for a long ass time o k b y e

**luckyluckboi**

Today at 17.18

thank you so much for today!!

you really didn't have to pay for everything you know

I feel so guilty now >.<

next time will be my treat ok??

ahaahahha its ok

honestly i'd be more than happy to do anything for you

let alone pay for you

oops o k that just slipped out my fingers

aaah-

you lowkey made me blush just then

lowkey?

OK FINE HIGHKEY OK

:-))))))))))))))

canyounotpls

I just made the famous Lee Daehwi blush wow

Wow the famous Lee Felix had the audacity to make me blush

really though daehwi

im so glad I met you today

aww me too felix :)

so...

ermm

would you consider today to be

the first date?

ITS OK IF YOU DIDNT THOUGH IM TOTALLY FINE WITH BEING FRIENDS

also this was only our first meeting so ,,,

did you know you were my one pick during p101 era?

omg really?

thaaaanks I guess??? 

ahahaah who can resist the charms of the centre-boy

because I certainly can't

seriously sTOP FELIX

the all-round entertainer who can

rap 

dance

sing

write lyrics

compose

do MIDI

do producing

and even acting!

feeeelixxxxxxxx

the ending fairy of nayana

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158571298@N03/41566848662/in/dateposted-public/)

OK THAT WAS THE FINAL STRAW

IMMA TELL HYUNJIN TO HIDE YO STASH OF COCA COLAS

SAY GOODBYE

BECAUSE TOMORROW MORNIGN THEY WILL BE NO MORE

AhHAhhaHAHHAhHHAhH

HYUNJIN DOESNT EVEN KNOW WHERE I'VE HIDDEN MY STASH SO

#SUCKERRRRRRR

wOW

HOW DARE YOU USE MY OWN TAG AGAINST ME

I hate you </3

ily2 <3 :)

oh ya and answering your early question:

yes that was the first date

of the many to come in the future :)

_Seen_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leL I actually had this written back in 7th feb (so precise im so smart) (lol jk it just says it up there on the edit functions lOOOOL) but back then I felt too weird writing this because well daehwi & felix didn't even have an interaction so ://// but now HURRAH stray kids have debuted & daehwi has reunited with hyunjin + chan and it seems like he knows seungmin and jisung too and I think he interacted with jeongin too AND he went to their van after show champion in ulsan so come on HE MUST'VE TALKED TO FELIX IOAJSCIOJSLDIVJDASLI but ANYWHO now I don't have to feel awkward (as much as I did before anyways) about this :>>>> also I was in tears quite a few weeks ago (lol seeing as I haven't updated this in MONTHS) because the authors of two of my favourite texting fics (david and his trumpet + the suffering games - if anyone was wondering) gave me kudos?!?!?!? I cri but anyways ya I came back because I am currently working on a jinhwi fic and I just remembered about the golden age begins and eeeek i am pretty sure there's more words on this end notes than the actual chapter yIKES OK BYE FOR REALS


	9. announcements to be made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the true parentage of daehwi is debated over in the midst of an important announcement

**jeojang is our king**

Today at 18.02

gUYS

GUYS

GUYS

GUYS

GUYS

GUYS

AAAAAAH

m1nhyun

Is everything ok daehwi???

jeojangboiisdead

daehwi wtf its 6 oclock

everyonesbae

in the EVENING

dumbass

leave daehwi alone

jeojangboiisdead

???

bitch I barely even said anything??

I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now.

weewooweewoo

just ignore bae

hes just tryna protecc his bae

#deephwiftw

everyonesbae

ahahahaha..

very funny.

kingjaehwan

DAEHWI MA SON

IS EVERYTHING OK 

mummiesrus

YOUR son?

EXCUSE ME?

mylifeasacatluver

while yall were rioting

hwi here has come to my room and told me everything

so booyah 

that means he's MY son

#suckerrssssss

idk whether to be happy or not about the fact that

#suckerrrrr is trending and is now widely used by all

fairysmolwoon

how come when I tried to trend #dipshits

everyone berated me :((

taipeiswag

Has everyone, including Daehwi himself by the looks of it, already forgotten about Daehwi's distress call?!

weewooweewoo

ye pretty much

kingjaehwan

^

s3ongong

^

jeojangboiisdead

^

^

BUT ANYWAYS

YALL 

I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE

s3ongong

*drumroll*

kingjaehwan

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158571298@N03/28428275699/in/dateposted-public/)

s3ongong

fuck you

THANKS HYONG AND JAEHWAN HYUNG?!?!

but basically

omg

idk 

how to say it

BASICALLY

FELIX AND I ARE OFFICIALLY DATING!!!

fairysmolwoon

YE GET IN THERE BOI

taipeiswag

Congrats Daehwi!!

I wish all the best for your relationship :')

kingjaehwan

CONGRATS TO my SON!!!

felix is so lucky to call a gem like you his boyfriend <3

s3ongong

cONGrats hwi!!

hopefully felix won't be prioritising non-human creatures over you :|

mylifeasacatluver

lets hope felix wont be getting jealous over your passion for music hwi :|

everyonesbae

you've only met him once though?

that too - today?!

are you sure you're not rushing into this?

jeojangboiisdead

lolololololololooks like someones jel?

weewooweewoo

stfu jeojang boi 

hes right

daehwi ily and I trust you but

are you sure about this?

ITS OK GUYSS

ive been talking to him for over 2 months now

and BOTHsomi & hyunjin approve

if they approve 

I approve

and date :-)

mummiesrus

fine hwi if you say so

nevertheless 

congrats MY son whom I have looked after

ever since the BEGINNING of broduce <3

weewooweewoo

ok daehwi

I'll let it be

but if he ever hurts you

well

:-)))))))))

jeojangboiisdead

now THATS hella creepy.

AHAHAHHAHAH HTHANKS EVERYONE

ILY ALL

<3333

mylifeasacatluver

my baby is so cute omg :')

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**the swaggier line**

****Today at 18.59

taipeiswag

The hyung line are all gathered in ongjisungniel hyungs' room

Discussing who are the true parents of Daehwi

LMAOOOOO

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tf is this jinyoung x daehwi x felix triangle o k I n e e d h e l p I don't even have a plotline idek what im doing im just typing and posting eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek also btw this fic is gonna be like daehwi pov so daehwi's texts are going to be on the right hand side - in case yall didn't realise :) (im also currently in the process of editing the rest of the fic and putting daehwi's texts to the rhs lMAoaooOOAOoaoo and ive also taken out something because I think I want to make it a major part of the none existing plotline in the future harharhar) and YES the maknae line have their own group chat too & so do the hyung line btw ;)


End file.
